The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device having a signal line transmitting a high-speed signal and a semiconductor device having a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted over a print substrate and transmitting a high-speed signal among the semiconductor chips via signal lines of the print substrate.
A semiconductor device capable of transmitting or receiving a high-speed signal, for example, a signal whose transfer speed is 25 Gbps or higher is demanded. For example, in the case of transmitting/receiving signals between semiconductor devices, the signals are transmitting/received by using a serial communication system capable of reducing the influence caused by a timing deviation among the signals received and also suppressing increase in the number of terminals. In this case, for example, the semiconductor device is provided with a so-called SerDes (Serializer-Deserializer) circuit. A parallel signal formed by a process in the semiconductor device is converted to a high-speed signal (serial signal) of 25 Gbps or higher by the SerDes circuit and the high-speed signal is transmitted from the semiconductor device. The high-speed signal of 25 Gbps or higher received by the semiconductor device is converted to, for example, a parallel signal by the SerDes circuit, and a process on the parallel signal obtained by the conversion is performed in the semiconductor device.
The semiconductor device as described above is used for, for example, network control. In the case of using the semiconductor device for network control, a semiconductor device having the SerDes circuit and a semiconductor device as a component of a volatile memory are mounted on an interposer which is mounted on a print substrate. The semiconductor device having the SerDes circuit transmits/receives a high-speed signal of 25 Gbps or higher via a signal line formed in the print substrate. For example, the semiconductor device having the SerDes circuit controls the semiconductor device as a component of the volatile memory on the basis of the received high-speed signal, writes data, converts data read from the semiconductor device as a component of the volatile memory to a high-speed signal (serial signal), and transmits the high-speed signal to another semiconductor device and/or an electronic device via the signal line in the print substrate.
Since the high-speed signal is transmitted/received via the signal line, a distortion occurs in the signal waveform. To shape the distorted waveform, for example, an analog filter circuit formed by a passive element was used. In recent years, to improve the reception performance, in place of the analog filter circuit, a digital filter circuit formed by an active element such as a transistor is used.
Patent literature 1 describes a technique related to a digital filter circuit. Patent literature 2 describes a technique related to a signal line.